Dalchirya Sunshard
The third born child of Iiloridan Sunshard, Dalchirya ‘Chirya’ Sunshard is a happy, excitable little girl. Friendly and outgoing, the girl simply yearns to make friends with everyone and everything she can, eagerly drawing people in. While often a little too excitable, she means well and is simply too young yet to have learned how to restrain herself and her eagerness explore the world around her. Appearance An example of half-identical twins, Dalchirya and her brother have a number of both very similar and dissimilar features, with Dalchirya matching their father in his darker coloration while her brother is of a paler cast. With loosely curled hair that reaches well down her back, Chirya and her twin brother both managed to acquire the Brightquill-red hair of their patrilineal grandmother, rather than the darker hair tone of either of their parents. Though still tainted with the fel-colored eyes of her forebearers, the green is more muted than that of the previous generation, likely in part thanks to her father’s Light-bound influence. Lean, sprightly, and generously covered in freckles, Dalchirya is of a much smaller build than either of her older siblings. She is unlikely to reach the same heights as Iiloridan’s older children, but it is far too early to tell. Personality A ‘girly-girl’ with steel in her spine, Dalchirya has all the ready fearlessness of youth coupled with an outgoing nature that leads her out into life head first. She loves animals of all sorts, and has yet to learn how to curb her enthusiasm for then, running to pet strange animals first and asking permission last, if ever. So far, her caretakers have yet to allow her to come to harm because of this bad habit, but there have been a number of close calls. Despite this alarming predilection, Chirya is quite clever for her age, advancing rapidly with her schooling and learning to be more properly sociable. Dalchirya favors bright, warm colors and anything soft and ‘pretty’, even while occasionally playing in the mud. She can frequently be found picking flowers, playing dress up, and dragging everyone into anything from tea parties to pretend pirate adventures. History Out of all of Iiloridan’s brood of children, Dalchirya was the most planned and expected - though just barely. Unfortunately, nothing else about her birth was. The unexpected addition of her twin brother threw any attempts at planning to the wind, and turned the happy event into something frantic. Dalchirya was named for her maternal Grandmother as well as the stars, complementing her similarly stellarly-themed sister. With the loss of their mother at the advent of the Cataclysm, Iiloridan moved himself and all four children to his only recently recovered childhood home of Caravan Court. As Caravan Court is located within the ruined side of Silvermoon, the children spent the next several years growing up in relative safety and isolation from the rest of the population, protected from the wretched herds that still roam areas of the otherwise deserted ruins. By and large home schooled by their father and uncle Kalyanar, the siblings have grown a bit wild over the years, used to the freedom to roam and climb over anything within their rune and enchantment protected territory. However, weekend trips to the bustling bazaar of Silvermoon keeps them from becoming too isolated. Helping their Uncle Kalyanar run what remains of the Brightquill family business, the children are free to mingle with the children of other merchants and the elite that shop among them- to mixed results. Current Events Like their elder siblings, the twins have currently been given the task of searching through the extensive family library to find ideas for their future trade, to continue the Brightquill family traditions and legacy. They won’t be able to be declared young adults - and eventually, true adults - in the eyes of the family until they manage their Apprenticeship project and eventual Journeyman qualification. The pair are young enough that they won’t have to worry about such things for some time yet, but searches through the library - aided by their father or Uncle Kalyanar - have only spurred on their desire to learn, helping with their schooling. The frequent departures of their father are commonplace enough that the Dalchirya and her brother are not terribly worried about current affairs. Too young to remember their mother or to understand the true threat the Legion poses to their remaining family and the world at large, they have been thus far protected from any sort of loss. Relationships Iiloridan Sunshard As with her other siblings, Dalchirya has a close relationship with her father. Iiloridan dotes on his youngest daughter, readily allowing his hair to be bedecked with her flower chains and indulging her imagination at playtime. Bel'alah Sunshard Dalchirya gets along with the eldest Sunshard sibling more so than most. While quite not as rambunctious as Bella, Chirya enjoys Bella’s more adventurous ideas, following along when it suits her and fearlessly standing up to her when it does not. She has become oddly skilled at calming the older girl’s rages without hurting Bel’alah’s fragile pride, and is slowly developing into the mediator of the group. Iirinar Sunshard Dalchirya adores her shy older brother. Frequently dragging him into their games heedless of his hesitance, his gentle ways have earned him her affection and eager companionship. A'enlyndr Sunshard As with most twins, Aen and Chirya share a closer bond with each other than what they have with others, even if they are still prone to bickering as all children do. Protective of her hours-younger little brother, he in turn stands steady as her more cautious voice of reason- most of the time. Understanding each other with a glance and occasionally speaking to one another in a cryptophasic pidgin, they are prone to silently collaborating, be it on simple play, creative ideas, or Trouble with a capital T. Gallery Dalchirya.png|Art by Posia Bab outfits by liri twins casual warm colors.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri twins casual pink and blue.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri twins formal Brightquill.png|Art by Dorksworn SUNSET BABIES small.png|Art by Pydoodles All Three of Us 1.png|Art by Pydoodles Lori and Dalchirya by Pydoodles.jpg|Art by Pydoodles Category:Characters